The Gaki
by Yuki
Summary: Touya brods over Sakura and Syaoran's relationship


THE GAKI  
Yuki  
  
  
Autho's note:  
I don't know where the hell I've been, but i just discovered Card Captor Sakura and had fallen in love with it. This is my first attempt for a CCS fic and I would like to apologize if some of the characters are well, out of character. I have yet to finish the series and well, I hope it's still ok, despite my still limited knowldge of CCS. As for the time frame, I was thinking more on the line of....seventh grade (?). Anyway, you feel free to point out what's wrong with this fic. Please tell me what you think.   
  
  
  
The Gaki  
Yuki   
  
///Journal entry///  
  
  
  
///Hmm, I'm not much of a keeping-a-journal person. But Yukito told me to write down what I feel. So I won't get confused. About Sakura and the Gaki that is. Yeah, that stupid brat and my sister are now going out. Hn, if it were up to me that would never have happened, but as Yukito had pointed out, unfortunately, it was not up to me. So why do i feel about them? As in them as a couple. A kissing couple? Grrr. It actually makes my blood boil.  
  
It's not so much that I hate the brat. It's the thought of him making my sister sad. And who does he think he is anyway? How dare him try to take her away from us - from me.   
  
Can he promise that he'd take care of my sister? Can he promise that he won't break her heart? Just the thought of him making my sister cry is enough for me to want to...I don't know, bop him in the head or something. And that's just a light version of what I would do to him if he ever hurt her!  
  
And I'm not jealous. Just because Sakura smile at him differently. Just because Sakura's eyes have that spark whenever she's with him.   
  
I'm definitely not jelaous. Yukito always make fun of me. He doesn't understand that the Hong Kong kid would be a lot trouble. First, it would be just lunch dates. Then, after a while, Sakura won't be having dinner in the house anymore. She'd be running off to meet him at some stupid French restaurant or some cheap bar... he better not take her to those kind of places, if he doesn't want me to break his face. And then before dad knows it, Sakura won't be coming home anymore. She'd be staying at his house. Or worse, she'll go with him to friggin' China! And all were going to get is a few Christmas cards and pictures every now and then. Well, not if I can help it!   
  
I've never been a violent person. But if he makes one mistake, if he upsets her in anyway, I may not have any powers now, but I can take on that little brat anytime.   
  
Someone just entered the house. I can hear Sakura's voice. She's lauging. I think she had a great day at school. I'm glad.  
  
Wait...is that...  
  
The brat is here! He's inside the house and he's laughing with her! I wonder if he has his hands around her. Grrr. I can't believe Sakura would let him touch her! If...if... well, I hope I don't have any problem with that kind of *thing* yet. I really hope so.   
  
They are silent. I wonder if they are kissing. Oh man, I should stop this right now, go down, pull them apart and kick the kid out of the house. Its a good thing Yukito isn't here. If he was, he'd even cheer them on. I can't believe Yukito can't see the problem here. I thought he of all people should understand that...  
  
They are still silent. I'm going down now. If I see them kissing, then, I definitely won't invite that Gaki here for dinner!///  
  
---  
  
I stepped inside the room. I could feel my blood rushing to my face. Sakura and the brat *are* kissing! Ioudly cleared my throat. "Ahem!"  
  
His arms are wrapped around my sister's slender waist and Sakura's pink sweater was already scrunched up, revealing a small patch of her creamy skin!   
  
I don't think they heard me. I tried again and coughed louder. This time they both guiltily broke apart. I instantly glared at them, especially at the Gaki. His face flushed immediately and he dropped his gaze towards something interesting on the floor. Nice of him to feel embarassed at all, I thought sarcastically.  
  
"Ka..." I stopped myself short. Sakura had begged me not to call her monster in front of her, gag me, boyfriend. "Sakura, why don't you go up and change your clothes" I said, wanting to have the sweater she's wearing inside the washing machine as soon as possible. I don't know why, but it seemed a good idea.  
  
Sakura giggled nervously pulling at her hiked-up sweater. She gently touched the Gaki's shoulder and their eyes briefly met. I could see the sparkle in her eyes. The Gaki nodded and Sakura bounded up the stairs. Passing before me, I caught a whiff of her perfume, mixed with something undeniably musky. From Gaki no doubt. I glared at the boy again.   
  
He stood there, almost painfully self conscious. Good. I want him to feel not welcomed. I opened my mouth to tell him to get lost when the door suddenly opened. He jumped away and silently watched as my dad entered the house. I smirked. This is getting better. Now my dad and I can terrorize the brat.  
  
"Oh, Li!" My dad greeted him with my smile.   
  
I felt my stomach drop slightly.   
  
"Mr. Kinomoto." Li said, bowing.   
  
My dad laugh. "You don't have to be so formal. Come in and have a seat."   
  
The Gaki regarded me for a minute. As if asking for my permission. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him. Dad turned towards me, same smile on his face. "Touya, is dinner ready?" he asked taking off his jacket and hanging it by the coat rack. On any normal day, Sakura would be the one doing that, and I'd be on the kitchen teasing her about being a monster. But no, this isn't a normal day. This is a nightmare relieved.   
  
Ok, I'm over re-acting. I don't care. I nodded curtly.   
  
"Good." My father bent towards the Gaki who was still stiffly tanding by the couch. "You can stay here for dinner."  
  
"It's ok Mr. Kinomoto, I...I..." The Gaki glanced at me and I made my sure that my eyes are as slanted as they can be.   
  
"Oh but I insist!" My dad said. This time I had to roll my eyes.  
  
I knew it. So much for terrorizing Hong Kong Boy.  
  
I heard Sakura's light footsteps as she bounced down the stairs. Her smile is dazzling as always. And this time, the smile is for me. I smiled back.   
  
"I invited Syaoran here for dinner."  
  
Sakura beamed at my dad. Her pleased smile growing. I groaned to myself. I felt Sakura move beside me and before I can even move, she grabbed my hand and held on tight. I gave the brat a smug look. Ha! Take that!  
  
Hand in hand, my sister and I bounded down the stairs as Dad lead the brat towards the kitchen.   
  
This was going to be a very long dinner.   
  
  
  
  
I can't believe dad invited him for dinner! And right now, he's still here - inside Sakura's room!  
  
I'm straining to hear what they are talking about. Its a relief that they are talking. I wanted to stay with them, but dad gave me that 'leave-them-alone' look. Why can't anyone see that all I'm trying to do is protect Sakura?   
  
Yeah, so he had saved her life a couple of times. Still, he's a stranger. He's not a family member. At least not yet.   
  
I hope Cerberus is keeping an eye on them.   
  
He better be!  
  
  
  
  
Its past midnight. I'm still not sleeping. Why? Because the stupid Gaki is sleeping in my room! In my bed! I guess this would better than him staying at Sakura's room. But I just couldn't believe that dad's invitation went this far!  
  
I knew I should have knocked on them when the clock striked 10. But no, I had to be talking on the phone with Yukito. Not that talking with the phone with Yukito is a bad thing. Except for the part where he berated me for being so mean to the brat. But the point is, I should have been aware at how late it was already. By the time I realized that it was already midnight, my dad already was knocking on the door, a sleepy Gaki in tow, asking me to let the brat sleep in *my room, in my bed*!   
  
I let him have the bed, while I'm lying here on the floor. In a saggy matress. Man, this night really sucked. I could hear his even breathing, not a very comforting sound.   
  
When he had entered the room a liitle while back, he had walked past me, his back almost flattened to the wall (I wonder if he was afraid that I'd bite him or something) and I could faintly smell Sakura's scent on his t-shirt. That annoyed me endless, so I let him borrow one of my old shirts.   
  
I grumbled and turned on my side. The things I do for my sister! I close my eyes and tried to sleep. I was almost about to fall asleep when I hear the Gaki muttering.  
  
"Sakura...."  
  
I cursed and shoved a pillow on my face.   
  
"Sakura... Sakura..."  
  
I took in a deep breath. I wonder what the brat was dreaming about. I frowned as I listened to him again.  
  
"Sakura...hmmmm....Sakura...I....I...."  
  
I instantly bolted up right and watched him as he sleep. He better not be dreaming *that* kind of dream about my sister in my own bed! I squinted my eyes and leaned in closer.   
  
"Sakura... You're so pretty... daisuki Sakura...."  
  
I pulled back and watched as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He pressed his face on my pillow and sighed deeply.   
  
Gah! I'll have to burn my pillows tomorrow! Well, at least I think he's not having any kind of weird dream about Sakura. I settled back on the matress. The brat had stopped murmuring Sakura's name. Good. Now I can finally fall asleep.   
  
I sat up again, remembering something important. I reached underneath the bed and plucked the discarded notebook. I was writing the journal when my dad and the Gaki appeared on my door. I had just shoved the notebook under the bed, but I bet the brat had noticed it and was curious as to what I had been writing.  
  
I read the sloppy hand writing.  
  
///I hope Li is making Sakura really happy. Becasue that is all that really matters to me - that my sweet Sakura be happy forever.///  
  
Hmm, I thought, rubbing my chin. I closed my eyes and remembered how happy Sakura looked the other day. She had on her brightest smile and she had clutched at my hands for the longest time. As if she was about to burst from all the happiness bottled up inside her, like she wanted me to be a part of her happiness.  
  
Then she had kissed me on the cheeks and ran towards her room without another word. Yukito had been a fortunate audience that day and when I turned to look questioningly at him, he smiled at me and had said: "Sakura is really happy. And in love."  
  
I had sputtered explecitives at his last words. I thought to myself that I should be making my sister that happy. It was my vow to our mom and to myself.   
  
"But you are making her happy." Yukito had told me.  
  
"No. it's the Gaki." I said almost bitterly, replying at the memory of Yukito's comment. I turned at the sleeping boy. Hmm, you better make her happy, Gaki. I thought crossing my arms.  
  
I reached out at my drawer and picked up my pen. I thought about what I should write and then I smile.  
  
///As long as the Gaki brat is making her happy, then I am happy. And I know that I'm acting immaturely and it's getting to her somehow. So, for her sake, I'll try to be a little kinder to the brat. And, I am glad that she found Li. I can still make her happy, in my own way. I'll always be her brother. Nothing is going to ever change that. I love my sister. I won't stand on the way of her hapinees. There, said like a true older, mature brother that I am.///  
  
I put the notebook down.  
  
"I'm not a Gaki...."  
  
I whipped my head at the Gaki who was mumbling in his sleep.   
  
"Stop calling me a Gaki you big stupid Baka!"   
  
Baka? Who the hell is he talking about...  
  
Baka!  
  
I threw down the notebook, smiled evilly and yanked the bed covers. The dull sound his body made as he toppled to the floor brought a smile to my face.  
  
Immediately his head rose up and a confused Gaki stared at me.  
  
"You were having a nightmare." I informed him as coldly as I can. He nodded, embarassed, his eyes narrowed dangerously.   
  
Before he can even stand up, the door opened, lighting up my whole room. Peering inside was dad and a sleepy Sakura.  
  
"What happened?" Sakura mumbled, still not fully awake. I watched as the Gaki scrambled to get back to bed and act like normal.  
  
"Your boyfriend fell of the bed." I informed her sneering.  
  
Dad gave me a stern look.  
  
Sakura tilted her head, "Were you having a nigthmare about my brother again?" She asked.  
  
I stared blankly at her, sure that my eyes were as huge as saucers. Dad laughed out loud and shook his head.   
  
The Gaki had the grace to be ashamed as he shook his already red face.   
  
"Oh. You can tell me about your dreams tomorrow ok, Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran nodded, still unable to speak.  
  
My dad lead Sakura away and gave me another knowing look.   
  
"Oyasumi Onii-chan. Oyasumi Syaoran."   
  
"Oyasumi Sakura." We both said simultaneously.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Now say 'Oyasumi' to each other." She said.  
  
I stared at her horrified. And then at the Gaki, who looked as horrified as I am.  
  
"Ugh...Oyasumi nasai Touya-kun" The Gaki mumbled, loud enough for Sakura to hear. She smiled and turned at me expectantly.  
  
"Oyasumi Ga--Li" I told him as stiffly as I can. Sakura let out a satisfied giggle before running back to her room.   
  
My dad gave another short bark of laughter before closing the door.  
  
We were silent for a moment. I regarded the Gaki for a moment. I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"I don't have nightmare about you Touya-kun" He said, the same guraded red eyes almost glaring at me.  
  
"Hn." I said. "Go back to sleep." And he quickly disappeared through the covers.  
  
I smiled to myself. Nightmares huh? That was a nice thought. As long as the brat was afraid of me, then I'm good with all these dating stuff. He should know who he'd be dealing with if ever make Sakura unhappy.  
  
I picked up the notebook again.   
  
///The Gaki will remain, as always, under my scrutiny. I am after all, the boss around here. And as long as that is the case no one is going to mess up with my sister. And she'd be happy always.///  
  
I tucked the notebook underneath my pillow and smiled as I closed my eyes. I wondered what sort of nightmare the Gaki has that involves me.   
  
  
  
~ONWARI~  
  
  
  
End notes:  
Ugh, so, how was it? I hope that you can review my fic. Thanks for reading it. And sorry for any wrong grammars or misspelled words that I have missed. 


End file.
